Adoro tus sonrojos
by AlexaDimistories
Summary: El amor sufre de altas y bajas, y todos estamos conscientes de ello. Aquí distintas situaciones que se les presenta a la pareja de Izuku y Shouto. En honor a la Dekutodo week. Serie de One shots/Drabbles. #TeamKacchako
1. Dia 1 Infidelidad

Dia 1: Infidelidad

Los ex – alumnos de la clase de 1a y algunos de la clase 1b se encuentran en lo que parece ser una mansión (claramente de la familia Yaoyozuru) teniendo una "pequeña reunión de adultos" o al menos eso habían dicho hacer al organizar lo que ahora parece una fiesta, con alcohol por todos lados, música proveniente de un teléfono celular conectado con una pequeña bocina y jóvenes adultos bailando.

Todo comenzó tranquilo, todos poniéndose al día con sus antiguos compañeros, grandes sorpresas se descubren, tal como matrimonios y bebés en camino. Después de todo no solo son héroes, también tienen una vida cotidiana y normal.

Pero después, todo se salió de control con la propuesta de tomar bebidas alcohólicas y poner música para "animar el ambiente". Ahora simplemente parecen volver a ser adolescentes que solo quieren disfrutar la vida y no los héroes que toda la sociedad conoce.

Todos se encuentran bailando, o al menos un intento de ello (véase el intento de baile, el cual tiene bastante preocupado a sus amigos, de parte de Tokoyami) mientras que otros simplemente intentan deslumbrar con su baile (tal y como Aoyama). Aun así todos están disfrutando el reencuentro con sus viejos amigos, aunque haya quien no lo admita…

—¡Deku! Tengo que hablar contigo…— Pronuncia el rubio con su típico tono de molestia, dirigiéndose a su viejo amigo de la infancia y sacándolo de la pista de baile. Se le nota que esta ya algo afectado a causa del alcohol.

—Claro, Kacchan… ¿Qué es?— Responde el de cabellos verdes, el cual, aunque no se note mucho, también tiene algo de alcohol afectando su sistema. No le gustó mucho la idea de parar de bailar, pero tampoco lo mencionó.

—Es algo privado…— Dice con un poco de vergüenza, algo inusual en él. Por eso mismo el de cabellos verdes muestra una expresión de confusión —¡A solas estúpido nerd!

—E-esta bien, vamos.— Y al terminar de decir eso dirige al rubio explosivo a una de las tantas habitaciones dentro de esa mansión.

Aun después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, estar junto a Bakugou le pone los nervios de punta, después de todo, este mismo chico es aquel bully que lo molestaba en su infancia, parte de su adolescencia…

Y es su ex.

Al mismo momento en el que cierra la puerta siente una fuerza empujarlo contra la pared y unos labios sobre él, moviéndose violenta y apasionadamente, unas manos en sus hombros, estrujándolo fuertemente. Rápidamente reconocer a el rubio quien esta besándolo a la fuerza, pues en el pasado conocía esos labios muy bien.

Aplicando mas fuerza (sin llegar a activar su quirk) Izuku lo separa de sí mismo.

—¡Alto Bakugou!, no traiciones así a Kirishima. Calma… y dime que tienes.

—Nada, estúpido nerd.— Y el rubio continuo con su labor, ahora moviendo su lengua entre los dos labios, dándole así a su blando musculo acceso al interior de la boca del pecoso. Sintiendo uno el calor del otro, con sus respiraciones envolviéndose volviéndose una.

En la debilidad del más bajo, Bakugou comienza a adentrar su mano en la camisa del otro sintiendo sus abdominales. Es en ese instante al sentir el frio de las manos del rubio, Deku entro en pánico y aplicando fuerza lanzo al rubio haciendo que este chocase contra la pared al otro extremo de la habitación.

—¡Lo siento Kacchan! No era mi intención…— Pero no termina su oración al escuchar unos sollozos provenientes del otro.

—¡¿Es que acaso nadie me ama?! ¡Ni siquiera tú me sigues queriendo! ¡Por supuesto que el cabellos de mierda tampoco lo hará!— Y así el de quirk explosivo rompió en llanto.

No es como si no fuera la primera vez que Izuku lo ve llorar, pero sigue siendo algo extraño presenciar a una persona tan dura como él llorar.

—N-no, no llores, es obvio que Kirishima te ama y yo te quiero pero no de esa manera…. Eres mi amigo. ¡Y todos nuestros excompañeros te respetan! ¡Hasta tienes muchos fans!— Pronuncia rápidamente el de cabellos verdes, algo nervioso por el hecho de que el otro puede explotar en cualquier segundo.

—Eso no es verdad… Eijirou no me ama, acabamos de pelear y ya se encuentra bailando con una zorra por ahí. Yo solo lo quiero a él…

—Claro que te ama, se le nota en sus ojos, creo fielmente que él te ama desde hace mucho tiempo.— Interrumpe Midoriya. —Lo notaba en los tiempos… Bueno, cuando éramos pareja, lo demostraba, por la mirada que te dirigía, sus acciones… Ha esperado mucho por ti ¿Y crees que ahora que están comprometidos te va a dejar ir? Claro que esta bajo estrés, ambos lo están, planear una boda no es fácil… y lo digo por experiencia— Ríe nerviosamente mientras le señala el anillo que porta en la mano. —Pero lo que quiero decir es que no estas solo, hay gente que te aprecia mucho, entonces no debes de pensar eso y menos dejarte llevar por el enojo… Si me disculpas volveré a bailar con los demás, y llamare a Kirishima de paso.— Se despide el pecoso.

* * *

La pareja de casados se encuentran sobre su cama compartida King size, disfrutando de su día libre observando una película. Se encuentran acostados, abrazándose el uno al otro, con Shouto descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su pareja y los dedos del héroe numero 1 masajean el cuero cabelludo de su pareja, estando los dos en plena paz disfrutando la compañía del otro.

Mas el pecoso recuerda un hecho y sus músculos se tensan. Debe de contárselo.

—¿Que pasa amor?— Pregunta el de doble quirk al notar el como su esposo tensa su cuerpo y detiene su relajante masaje. Dirige su mirada hacia los ojos verdes que tanto adora.

—Es solo que…— No sabe que decir o como explicarle, lleva su mano a su nuca con nerviosismo—Digamos que…

—Tranquilo, puedes decírmelo, tranquilízate— Y lleva sus labios hacia la frente del contrario, teniendo conocimiento de que eso lo calma.

—Bueno… No es importante, simplemente, pasó algo, pero fue un simple error, te juro que no lo volveré a hacer

—¿Te comiste mi pudín? Si es eso lo comprendo, podemos comprar más y ya.— Dice algo confundido su pareja.

—No, no es eso, es que yo… Te fui infiel…— Acto seguido Midoriya toma el extintor que tienen al lado de su cama (el cual los ha sacado de aprietos varias veces) y esconde su cara detrás de el.

Pasa un momento y la cara de Shouto sigue sin cambiar, aunque sea ligeramente, de expresión.

—¿Qué?...— Simplemente no puede procesar la información que las palabras de Izuku le acaban de dar —Espera… ¡¿Qué?!— Se separa de un salto de su pareja, y ahí esta el lado izquierdo encendiéndose con furia siendo apagado rápidamente por el extintor en manos del pecoso, el cual está muy alarmado, porque su pareja acaba de exclamar y el nunca alza la voz.

—Q-quiero decir, no fue…

—¿Enserio Midoriya? ¡Justo cuando estamos pasando por un proceso de adopción!— Le interrumpe su marido. —No lo puedo creer, lo creería de todos menos de ti…

—No, no. Lo entendiste mal. No he tenido nada de eso con alguien mas que tú…— Explica, refiriéndose al sexo, lo que su pareja comprende bien—Simplemente, el día de la fiesta en casa de Yaoyozuru-chan, Bakugou me besó, pero no pasó a más de eso— Trata de explicarse el de cabellos verdes.

—…Continua…

—P-pero, él estaba borracho, y y-yo lo trate de apa-apartar de mí y...— No puede continuar porque la culpa que estaba cargando lo hace romper en llanto y se aferra al de heterocromía lo más fuerte que puede (sin llegar a hacerle daño) —N-no te quiero perder y menos a la familia que vamos a formar…

Se escucha un suspiro y el otro le corresponde el abrazo

—Está bien, no fue tu culpa.— Pronuncia con comprensión. —Pero aun así me molestaste y ya me llenaste de espuma. Una semana en el sofá.

—C-claro, lo merezco.— Responde entre sollozos ya más calmado.

Aun así, lo necesita y le da un cariñoso beso, expresando en este todo su amor por el de cabellos rojos y blancos. Sus sentimientos bien se mezclan, pueden tener (aunque sean pequeñas) peleas y aun así se seguirán amando. Pueden no interactuar en días por sus trabajos y el tiempo que consumen estos, sin embargo, se seguirán amando.

Y se lo expresan muy bien el uno al otro, tal y como en este beso. Se separan para conseguir oxigeno y se ven con ojos llenos del amor que se tienen. Izuku no se resiste y continua con el beso, pero ahora mas apasionado, mostrando, además de amor, sus deseos carnales y con la delicadeza que le tendría a una muñeca de porcelana lo recuesta sobre la cama y sigue el beso.

—Bueno, creo que desde mañana comenzaras a dormir en el sofá… Hoy no.— Le comenta Shouto a su esposo.

—Por mi está bien.— Sonríe de oreja a oreja el pecoso, una sonrisa llena de amor y ellos siguen con lo suyo.

* * *

 **N/A: He aquí el primer dia de la dekutodo week! Organizado en mi querido grupo "TodoDeku Daddy Traducciones" Ya saben, #HailTeamKacchako.**

 **Se supone que debe de ser Dekutodo pero no estoy segura de que mi deku bb sea tan seme en este fic ;w; Pero en el siguiente capitulo si se le notara lo seme muajajaja (?**

 **Ademas no me pude imaginar a ninguno de los dos de mis bebos engañando de a devis al otro. ;-;**

 **Debo de darle gracias a mi grandiosa beta por ayudarme, thanks *corazoncito*.**

 **Y pueh, espero dejen review y gracias por leer.**

 **¡Hasta el siguiente capitulo!**


	2. Dia 2 Fetiche

—¿Cómo?— Pregunta totalmente confundido el de cabellos blancos y rojos, frente a su pareja quien ahora mismo, más que parecer un humano parece un tomate.

—T-te dije que s-si podemos, p-podemos practicar algo diferente a la hora de ha-hacer el amor.— Responde el pecoso tartamudeando, totalmente sonrojado y con la mirada baja.

—¿C-cómo, un fetiche?— Shouto procesa la información dada por su novio y ahora Midoriya no es el único de color rojo.

¿Enserio acaba de escuchar a su novio decir eso? ¿A el casi ángel y totalmente inocente Izuku decir eso? No lo puede creer, desde el principio de su amistad, hasta antes de comenzar una relación formal con el de cabellos verdes, había creído que este sería alguien totalmente inocente, casi sin conocimiento de cómo se hacen los bebes. Incluso hace unos momentos creía eso, aun después de haber hecho el amor un par de veces, claramente lo había notado algo posesivo, pero había creído que esa es la naturaleza humana, pues, a fin de cuentas, es algo natural: instinto.

La habitación de Midoriya se llena de silencio e incomodidad, hasta los posters de All Migth sienten la tensión en el aire.

—S-si, algo asi…— Izuku no resiste más la vergüenza y se cubre la cara con ambas manos.

—Bueno, c-creo que tenemos la su-suficiente confianza como p-para hacer algo como eso pero… nu-nunca esperaría que m-me llegaras a pedir esto.— Comenta con timidez y mirada baja el de doble quirk, después de todo, no todos los días tu novio te pide cumplir su fetiche. —Entonces, por favor, cuida bien de mi.—

El pecoso no podía creer lo que está presenciando, Shouto lo está dejando cumplir una de sus más íntimas fantasías, y lo tratara de hacerlo con sumo cariño y cuidado, después de todo el de doble quirk está aceptando hacer algo obsceno y fuera de lo ordinario.

—Entonces, quieres que me ponga esto— El de doble quirk señala las esposas con felpa —¿Lo que me atara a la cabecera de la cama?

—S-si, por favor.— Responde, el, todavía avergonzado, chico de cabellos verdes, sentando sobre su propia cama con la piernas cruzadas.

—Está bien— Y al terminar de decir esto, el mitad pelirrojo se dirige a la cabecera, se coloca una esposa en una mano, cruza las cadenas de este por las barandillas de la cabecera y se coloca la otra esposa. —E-estoy a tu total disposición, Izuku.— Dice un Todoroki sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado, evitando los ojos de su pareja, a quien, este gesto le pareció demasiado lindo.

Sin decir otra palabra y con mirada embelesada, el pecoso gatea hasta estar sobre su novio y comienza un apasionado beso, de lo que se asombra Shouto, pues este siempre empieza todos sus encuentros de la manera más adorable y romántica posible.

La mano de Midoriya se dirige hacia los botones de la camisa de su pareja y los comienza a desabotonar, sin dejar de besarlo. Mas por un momento pierde el equilibro y casi choca contra los dientes de su novio.

—¡L-lo siento!— Exclama avergonzado el de cabellos verdes.

—No importa sigue.— Dice soltando un suspiro el de doble quirk, sus ojos se encuentran entrecerrados y un sonrojo adorna su cara, sus labios desean ser besados (o al menos es lo que dice la mente de Midoriya) y así se dispone a seguir el beso apasionado, succionando un poco de los labios contrarios en cuanto siente que desea algo más y así es como su lengua se hace intrusa de la boca del otro, introduciendo fácilmente gracias a la sumisión del mitad albino.

Así es como su lengua explora cada rincón de la boca del contrario y provoca a el otro órgano blando, para que así ambos músculos comiencen a rozarse y algunos sonidos obscenos sean soltados.

Ambos se separan a falta de oxígeno, recuperando aire a base de jadeos, observándose el uno al otro, apreciando las caras llenas de erotismo.

Es ahí cuando Midoriya aprovecha para continuar su interrumpida labor de desabrochar la camiseta del contrario y al terminar esto, vuelve con su anterior intrusión a la boca de su pareja.

Mientras ambas lenguas se encuentran rozándose la mano de Izuku recorre el trabajado abdomen de su pareja provocando que este suelte un suspiro e inconscientemente arquee la espalda, lo que causa que ambos miembros semi-duros tengan contacto y enseguida de eso Izuku suelta un gemido.

La boca del de cabellos verdes se dirige hacia el cuello de su pareja, rozando su lengua contra la piel de su pareja, provocando nuevamente así un gemido de Shouto. En propósito de recibir más de estos lascivos sonidos, sigue paseando su lengua por el cuello de su pareja hasta el punto de dar pequeñas succiones, y al sentir el miembro contrario rozarse con el suyo, suelta un gemido.

Se separa de su pareja para despojarse de la camisa que el mismo posee.

Ahora baja un poco más, dirigiendo su boca al pezón derecho de su pareja, comenzando a rozarlo con su blando musculo, recibiendo más sonidos lascivos, ahora acompañados de su nombre.

—I-Izuku, po-por favor ya…— No puede terminar la oración que a sido pronunciada entre jadeos, pues un gemido se escapa de su boca. —Ayúdame a te-terminar—Izuku puede notar cuan encendido esta su novio, pues nunca en las pocas veces de sus encuentros apasiónales, quería pasar a la intromisión dentro de él tan pronto, al parecer Deku no es el único que tiene un fetiche.

Decide callarlo con un casto beso y dirige su vista hacia el bulto en el pantalón contrario. Comienza a desabotonarlo y quitar la prenda, enseguida de retirar los boxers y así liberar el ya apretado miembro, a lo cual Shouto suelta un jadeo. El mismo también comienza a deshacerse del molesto pantalón que lleva puesto. Al despojarse también de su bóxer comienza a rozar su propio miembro contra el ajeno, recibiendo así un dulce gemido proveniente de la boca de su pareja.

—Y-ya Midoriya, Por-por favor…— Dice entre jadeos el de doble quirk, rogándole a su pareja con que continuara con esta actividad hasta el final. —Entra ya.—

Deku toma esas órdenes al instante y se inclina hacia la mesa de noche que se encuentra al lado de su cama, en donde abre un cajón para buscar una botella del interior, de dónde saca un lubricante que cubre sus dedos de este líquido para así dirigirse hacia la entrada del chico medio pelirrojo.

Un dedo suyo rodea la entrada, lo cual causa que Shouto arquee la espalda y mueva sus brazos, perfectamente se escucha el sonido de la cadena de las esposas chocar contra el barandal, combinado con un sonoro jadeo.

Su dedo se abre paso dentro de su novio, lentamente. Aun continuando con dicha acción, la cara de Izuku se acerca a la de Shouto, el primero notando el cómo lagrimas salen de los ojos del contrario, por el dolor causado por la intromisión, justamente por eso la boca de Midoriya se dirige a la contraria, para que este no sienta simplemente dolor, sino placer.

Midoriya solo desea que su pareja reciba todo el placer posible.

Al introducir la mitad de dicho dedo, lo deja ahí un momento, para que el interior de su pareja sea capaz de acoplarse a la intromisión.

Sigue con la labor del beso, siendo este igual de apasionado que los demás, con dos lenguas acariciándose. Al escuchar más gemidos de la pareja, el de cabellos verdes decide introducirse más, ahora moviéndolo un poco y rotándolo varias veces, por lo que recibe un par de sonidos lascivos.

Decide retirar lentamente su índice, solo para volver a introducirlo junto su dedo medio, ahora un poco más rápido, pero sin exceder tanto.

Ambos dedos vuelve a rotar sobre si, abriéndose más espacio para la siguiente intrusión.

De un momento a otro se escucha un gemido ligeramente agudo escapándose de los labios de su pareja, lo que solo significa una cosa.

Acaba de encontrar su punto.

Retira sus dedos y lentamente los vuelve a introducir, dando así leves y lentas embestidas hacia el interior de su pareja, el cual, aunque solo estén en la preparación, ya se ve totalmente encendido.

—Tra-tranquilo, Todoroki.— Dice entre jadeos el de cabellos verdes. —Es-estamos comenzando.

 **N/A: Final abierto porque soy malvada muajajajaja.**

 **Lo siento si no esta bien hecho, es mi primer lemon :c**

 **Ademas es probable que Izuku o Todoroki me hayan salido algo ooc ;w;**

 **Y no estoy segura que lo de las esposas sea un fetiche...**

 **¡Pero les dejo este One-shot con mucho amor!**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	3. Dia 3 Época Medieval

—To-todoroki, no… no deberíamos estar haciendo esto aquí. Ngh— Le dice midoriya a su pareja, mientras bajaba su cuerpo rápidamente.

—Pero yo quiero aprender sobre esto también Midoriya.— Responde con determinación el noble, al mismo tiempo de mover su espada.

—Ya lo se, Todoroki, pero este no es un espacio de entrenamiento, además te puedo lastimar.— Pronuncia el de cabello verde. El cual al prevenir un ataque, lo esquiva hacia un lado, mueve su pierna de tal manera que causa que la desequilibracion de su pareja y en su desconcentración se le ve arrebatada su espada. —Y te he dicho miles de veces que me llames por mi nombre y no por mi apellido.— Menciona y apunta a su pareja con su misma espalda, quien se queda sin palabras a causa de su derrota —¡Hasta puedes decirme Deku como los demás!— Le ofrece la mano alegremente para que el prójimo en la sala pueda levantarse.

—Cierto, pero la costumbre nunca se ira.— Toma la mano ofrecida y se pone de pie. —Y Deku me recuerda a Bakugou…— Dice con cierto toque de celos en su voz —Además, tampoco es como que tú me llames por mi nombre, mi apellido me hace recordar a… ese cretino…—

—Lo siento, pero sabes que de por sí ya es algo mal visto llamar a un príncipe por su apellido y no algo como "su alteza".—

—Es normal entre parejas…—

—Claro, y que nos quemen en la hoguera.— Responde con algo de gracia, pero al darse cuenta de la mirada levemente decaída de su novio (cuya mirada nadie más que el notaria gracias a su inexpresivo rostro) decide animarlo —Hey, no pasa nada, mientras nadie lo descubra estaremos bien, además, si alguien trata de dañarte yo te defenderé, soy tu caballero ¿Recuerdas?— Dice el más bajo reconfortando al otro con un abrazo, a lo que el más alto se sorprende y sonroja levemente, aun así devuelve el abrazo.

—M-Midoriya, nos pueden…— Las palabras se le escapan de la boca al bicolor al ver la mirada tan expresiva y llena de amor de su caballero.

No puede creer el hecho de ser tan bendecido por Dios para tener a este bello ser junto a él, y además de eso amándolo, un chico tan amable, el cual le encanta ayudar a las demás personas aun cuando estas no quieren ser ayudadas y él se arriesgue para salvar gente de sus propios demonios. A este chico que sería la definición perfecta de lo que es un héroe y no solo por sus acciones y sus emociones, también físicamente por su cuerpo bien ejercitado y su cara llena de inocencia, sus pecas que lo hacen ver más inocente y sus ojos…

Aunque por el simple error de haber nacido en la época inadecuada no pueden expresar su amor, no solo por la crítica social, sino también por la caza actual de personas homosexuales (y herejes o no religiosos) lo cual les costaría la vida, aun siendo Shouto el príncipe de su propio reino…

Alejo los malos pensamientos de su cabeza y centro toda su atención a el pelirrojo y su bella cara, o más específicamente a sus labios, a los labios brillosos deseando ser besados y la sensación de sus respiraciones juntarse ¿Desde cuándo habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro? No importa, solo importa el amor mutuo que se tienen el uno al otro.

Izuku es el que comienza con la iniciativa, acerca su cara a la del príncipe, sintiendo sus latidos volverse uno y por fin sienten la suavidad de los labios del otro y comienzan con un dulce beso, con algo de timidez, timidez aun preservada hasta después de haber caído en un mutuo pecado apasional una noche, timidez que hace todo ser más puro, más romántico este encuentro prohibido entre dos hombre, aun cuando solo estén demostrando amor sin ningún deseo carnal.

Mientras este amor no sea interrumpido ellos se lo mostraran mutuamente.

Repentinamente, pero aun así conservando suavidad, el de cabellos verdes se separa de su pareja.

—¿Sucede algo?— Pregunta el mitad albino, algo sorprendido a causa de su separación tan repentina.

—No, solo… escuche la puerta abrirse— Dirige su mirada hacia la puerta de esa sala, pero se encuentra bien cerrada. —Creo que solo son los nervios que me causaron nuestra conversación. Lo siento.— Se disculpa, un poco apenado y vuelve a acercar su cara a la de su pareja, disfrutando de el amor mutuo que se tienen en un adorable y corto beso. —Bueno, si quieres aprender a manejar la espada, es mejor que vayamos al salón a entrenamiento.— Dice separándose animadamente de su pareja.

—¿Qué hare? Quiero decir, además de que les tengo mucho respeto ambos son mis amigos pero… si guardo el secreto también se me castigara a mi.— Iida siente una pizca de arrepentimiento por solo pensar en sí mismo —Por no decir que ambos se les mandara al infierno y no quiero que eso les pase… Y mucho menos les deseo la muerte.— El de cabellos azules se siente incómodo ante la nueva información.

Este caballero se dirige hacia la cocina, pensativo, con manos temblorosas. Simplemente no entiende ¿Por qué sus amigos han decidido cometer ese pecado? Se encuentran incumpliendo la palabra de dios pero… el no noto nada obsceno en sus acciones, noto simple amor, el mismo amor que sienten un hombre y una mujer se vio reflejado en sus pares de ojos. Simplemente Tenya se encuentra demasiado confundido como para pensar en ello solo.

—¿Ochako?— Pronuncia en la puerta de la amplia cocina del palacio en el que se encuentra presente, buscando a su mejor amiga. Al pronunciar esto, todas las mujeres presentes en dicha sala giran sus cabezas hacia el caballero con confusión. —¿Podemos hablar…. En privado?— Dice dirigiéndose hacia la castaña, algo incómodo por la mirada de todas las mujeres.

—Claro, Tsuyu por favor termina ese pastel por mi.— Se retira su delantal cubierto con harina y demás restos de comida, la dobla perfectamente y se dirige hacia su amiga —¿Qué sucede Tenya?

—Ah… Es un tema un poco privado, ven, acompáñame al jardín— Toma la mano de su amiga y se dirige hacia dicho lugar.

Ya llegados en el jardín rodeado de flores Iida comienza a hablar a medio pasillo, primero previniendo el no haber personas ahí.

—El problema es este: es muy probable que les pase algo malo a el príncipe Shouto y a Izuku…

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo que? No me digas que otra vez se comieron mis galletas…

—No, algo mucho peor.— La interrumpe el de cabellos azules —Algo como torturas de la santa inquisición…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!— Una mano rápidamente le cubre la boca haciéndola callar, y un dedo sobre los labios de su amigo le hace entender que baje la voz. —Qui-quiero decir Izuku nunca sería capaz de provocar la herejía…

—No, no es eso… los vi.— El simple pensar en ello lo pone incómodo. —Besandose.

Un jadeo de sorpresa se escapa de los labios de la cocinara y simplemente no sabe cómo reaccionar.

—¿A lo-los dos? ¿Ju-juntos? P-pero ambos son hombres…

—Lo se, yo también me sorprendí y no encontré que hacer para que no se dirijan hacia el infierno.

—Pues lo mejor es apoyarlos y cuidar este secreto… Después de todo es amor ¿no?

—S-si… cierto. —Contesta algo perplejo por la reacción de la castaña, si bien al instante se mostró sorprendida, poco después de enterarse de la noticia lo tomo con calma, mientras que el seguía incómodo. Quizás lo mejor es tomarlo con calma y tranquilizarse, después de todo no vio nada obsceno en sus miradas, sino amor que ni algunas parejas de hombre y mujer habían visto mostrar. —Bueno… tengo entrenamiento ahora, mejor me voy. ¡Adiós!

—¡Hasta luego!

Mas algunas veces el destino es malvado, y tal como Tenya lo hizo, una sirvienta se encontraba escuchando a sus espaldas toda la plática, la cual, interesadamente, fue corriendo hacia el consejero del rey, para explicarle de la información recién adquirida.

—Buenas tardes soldado, ¿Podríamos comenzar con la clase de esgrima que tenemos preparada para hoy?— Se le dirige el medio albino hacia el caballero presente. Con total formalidad, pues gente se encuentra caminando por esos pasillos.

—C-claro su majestad, vamos…— Y así comienzan a caminar hacia la sala de entrenamiento de la realeza. Izuku notar que la gente que pasa a su lado al menos gira su vista una vista hacia ambos hombres una vez, dirigiéndoles miradas llenas de asco, pero cuando Todoroki les comienza a ver estos cambian repentinamente sus caras a unas llenas de "respeto".

Ya llegados a esa sala, Izuku apoya su peso en la pared y se deja caer soltando un largo suspiro lleno de cansancio.

—Por fin puedo estar a solas contigo.— Menciona susurrando —¿No has notado como la gente se nos queda mirando? Siento sus miradas como cuchilla desde hace una semana.

—Oh, yo siempre sentí eso…— Dice con total honestidad el príncipe, pero sin una pizca de tristeza, ya está acostumbrado a miradas críticas.

—Pobre de mí shouchan, lo discriminan.— Pronuncia dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla y alejándose de él, causando que este aparte su vista y se sonroje. —Aunque de hecho a lo que refería es que… es probable que la gente comience a sospechar de nuestra relación.— Su rostro anteriormente alegre se torna en uno triste. —Nunca había recibido miradas de asco, claro que criticas si, pues nadie se esperaba que me convirtiera en soldado… Y creo que…— Lagrimas se asoman por sus ojos, por solo pensar en lo que trata de decir. —Creo que deberíamos dejar de vernos, al menos por un tiempo, yo no quiero, c-claro que no pero…— El de cabellos verdes comienza a hipar y sollozar de solo pensar en ello.

—Lo entiendo Izuku— Responde rápidamente el de sangre azul, con lágrimas acumulándose por sus ojos, la simple idea de alejarse de Midoriya lo pone muy triste, pero debe de tragarse esa tristeza para no poner más nervioso a su novio. —Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, y me protegerás… ¿Lo recuerdas?— Y al decir esto posa su mano en la mejilla izquierda de Midoriya y con su pulgar limpia sus lágrimas.

—C-claro, te protegeré hasta el fin del mundo.— Pronuncia un Midoriya con los ánimos levemente más altos, viendo directamente a los ojos bicolor de su pareja, unos ojos que sabe bien, amara en esta vida y en la siguiente, y en la siguiente de la siguiente…

—¡Shoto Todoroki!— Exclama un hombre pelirrojo y corpulento que entra en la sala, interrumpiendo dicho momento y ambos jóvenes se separan al instante. —¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Ustedes dos serán enviados ahora mismo a las mazmorras! ¡Se encuentran haciendo un pecado en contra de la voluntad de dios!— La pareja se encuentra en shock, nunca creyeron ser atrapados.

—¡Padre! ¡No, por favor, tortúrame a mí, no le hagas daño a Izuku!— Pronuncia exasperado el mitad pelirrojo, algo que nunca se le ve hacer, pues siempre oculta sus emociones pero la situación lo amerita.

—¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme tu progenitor? Me das asco Shouto.— Prácticamente le escupe el rey a su hijo.

Gritos provenientes de los labios de Izuku inundan las mazmorras. Este se encuentra atado a la circunferencia de un instrumento de tortura. Lamas se encuentran a sus pies, un verdugo se encuentra abanicándolo, mientras que el otro se dedica a estirar su cuerpo lo más que puede.

El dolor lo abruma y no puede evitar gritar de dolor, aunque con cada grito recibe una llama más fuerte en sus pies.

Y el solo se encuentra ahí, atado, viendo, sufriendo.

Porque Shouto no puede hacer nada para evitarlo, lleva alrededor de una hora gritando a través de una tela que cubre su boca, exclama que lo suelten, que lo dejen en paz, que mejor lo torturen a él y no a su amado, pero los verdugos no le prestan atención y estos siguen en su malvada tarea.

Sus ojos ya se encuentran secos de tanto llorar, quiere deshacerse de las ataduras que se encuentran en sus manos y en sus pies. Siquiera puede moverse, pues un collar lleno de pues se encuentra alrededor de su cuello y la cuerda que se encuentra en sus manos ya le esta causando heridas por tanto movimiento que realiza el mitad albino, pero eso no le importa, pues puede notar el cómo su amado se encuentra sufriendo más, mucho más, y puede notarlo al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos y sus gritos desesperados, seguramente su garganta ya se encuentra desgarrada.

Y aunque sabe que Enji no los dejara morir (después de todo Izuku es uno de sus mejores soldados y Shouto es su propio hijo) le duele, le duele saber cuánto está sufriendo por su culpa, le duele saber que después de esto no lo volverá a ver, le duele saber que sus encuentros se iran y nunca se harán otra vez, le duele saber que el simple hecho de amar te causa tortura.

Le duele saber que se están amando en la época equivocada.

N/A: ¡Hoy les traigo angst del corta venas! Wuuuuu.

Bueno, en fin, se los traigo con mucho amor como siempre, de hecho creo que es el one - shot más largo que he escrito :0

Capítulo no-beteado porque ya es muy tarde y no quiero molestar a mi beta :'v

Me dió asco escribir partes ligeramente homofobicas y partes extremadamente religiosas me sentí sucia (?

¡He aquí un dato curioso!:

•¿Porque Ochako reaccionó tan tranquila ante el conocimiento de la relación de Todoroki e Izuku? Simple, ella está saliendo con Tsuyu 3

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	4. Dia 6 Halloween

La fiesta de disfraces sería esta noche, todos se encuentran fascinados por la idea de tener su primera fiesta de Halloween con sus amigos de la preparatoria, por lo tanto la mayoría de los chicos de la clase 1-A habían salido de compras para encontrar disfraces para dicho evento, siendo raramente Izuku una de las excepciones junto con Koji, Todoroki y Tokoyami.

El chico de cabellos verdes había decidido llegar un poco tarde a su día de compras pues se encontraba buscando a cierto chico de cabellos bicolor desaparecido.

Desde el momento en el que se propuso una fiesta de disfraces para celebrar dicho evento, Midoriya había tenido en mente proponerle a su novio el hecho de anunciar su relación frente a sus amigos con un disfraz en pareja, pero a causa de estar en tiempo de exámenes no tuvo la oportunidad de proponérselo a su pareja.

Y por alguna extraña razón este no había estado presente en el almuerzo estos días y al llegar de clases se encerraba en su habitación bajo llave.

—Shouto abre la puerta— Pronuncia el pecoso, golpeando levemente la puerta de la habitación de su pareja con su mano por tercera vez, esto ya comenzaba a ser un poco sospechoso —¡Shouto!

La puerta es abierta levemente, solo dejando ver un ojo del chico de cabellos bicolor.

—Midoriya, ¿Puedes guardar silencio?— Pide Todoroki, siendo nada discreto, lo cual le parece insultante a Midoriya.

—¿Me estas pidiendo que me calle cuando me has estado ignorando por una semana? Vamos Todoroki, comprendo que seas nuevo en esto de relacionarte con las personas pero ignorarme ya es algo muy bajo.— Dice preocupado el pecoso.

—No te estoy evadiendo Midoriya simplemente…— Un suspiro se escapa de la boca del hijo de Endeavor —Quería mantener esto en secreto, pero ven, pasa. —Y al pronunciar esto, Shouto le abre la puerta a su pareja, a lo que este pasa y examina la habitación con curiosidad y aunque no lo admita, un poco de miedo.

Lo primero que nota sobresaliente en la organizada habitación son trozos de tela rojos y blancos.

—Estaba tratando de hacer unos disfraces…— Menciona sonrojado el de cabello bicolor

—¿Disfraces?— Pregunta confundido Izuku, ¿Quién hace disfraces y no los compra? ¿O será que Todoroki quiere vender dichos disfraces? A menos que… —¡Oh! ¿Tuviste la misma idea que yo?— Se cuestiona el pecoso —A menos que haya sido a causa de querer vender estos disfraces, pero eso no tiene sentido, después de todo Todoroki-kun es un hijo de papa con mucho dinero quien no necesita de trabajo pero tampoco le hace falta dinero como para no comprar uno…— Comienza a murmurar rápidamente Deku, con esa mala costumbre que tiene de hacerlo.

—Simplemente quería tener un disfraz en pareja con Midoriya…— Menciona levemente sonrojado Shouto —Y para hacerlo más especial quería hacerlos por mi cuenta pero…— Toma lo que simula ser una camiseta roja, pero que parece solo poder ser usada por una persona sin cabeza y con 3 brazos. —Al parecer hacer ropa es más difícil de lo que parece.— Y al terminar de decir eso su novio comienza a estallar en carcajadas, simplemente es lo más adorable que ha visto hacer a su pareja.

—Shouto, simplemente podríamos haber comprado algo en una tienda de disfraces. Además no tienes que hacer algo tan especial, yo sé que me amas.— Le dice melosamente el poseedor del One For All, dándole así un pequeño beso en los labios, siendo casi un simple roce. —Ven, es mejor que vayamos a comprar disfraces con los demás.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **He aquí un pequeño drabble """fluff""" que ni yo se bien cuan kk me salio c:**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
